


Bound to be

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham is known to be a beta, when his cover is blown he has to mate. Doctor Lecter is happy to help.





	Bound to be

Will Graham was known as a beta, but he had taken suppressants to be able to pass as such. He was really an unmated omega hiding his true idenity.

“You are on duty with the FBI,” Jack said. “You cannot stay unless you get a mate.”

“That’s unfair, and there will be rulings against it.” Will said.

“Yes,” Jack said. “In the future, yes. “

“You are with a beta woman despite being an alpha,” Will stated.

“Bella is my wife, not my mate and my one mate died. “

“Ah yes, poor Miriam. You are the boss and an alpha too.”

“Zeller has bonded with both Beverly and Jimmy. Times are changing.”

“Double bonds are rare, but they are still bonds, Will.”

“What do you suggest?” Will asked in a annoyed tone.

“Lecter.”

“Hm? He’s very foreign and..sexy,” Will mused almost dreamily.

“He’s offered to help,” Jack said.

“I see. “

“He has a crush on you. “ Will already knew that, having seen the doctor look longingly at him many times when he assumed Will wasn't watching.

“I did not know that,” Will said and winked.

 

*

Hannibal greeted Will in his office.

“It can be a good bond,” he promised. “I will cook for you and give you space and your dogs can live with us if need be.”

“I’m off my meds. My heat..should start soon,” Will said, trembling.

“I see. Well if I knot you and mate with you could handle it?”

“Yes,” Will said. “If you.. take me I can handle the heat.”

“Is it starting now? I can smell you,” he said, his raspy voice deep with longing.

“Yes.”

“I shall provide for you.”

“As any good alpha is wont to do.”

“Quite. “

“Take me alpha, “ Will panted.

“Go to the bedroom,” Hannibal said, eyes dark with desire. “Please disrobe and I shall be with you.”

“Yes,” Will said.

He somehow managed to drag himself to the ornate bedroom, and there he trembled and undressed, overseen by woodcarvings and a samurai armor.

He was naked as the day he was born, and he now saw his alpha enter the room.

Hannibal looked tasty in his dressing gown. Who changed into a dressing gown for their first bedding with an omega without a mate anyway?

“Please..” Will begged, looking at his mate’s powerful body, filled with longing, yearning to take that large cock.

“My beautiful mate, “ Hannibal praised and moved towards him.

Will went to his knees and his alpha nodded.

“Please fuck me..”

He got a kiss for his efforts and it soothed him.

“Yes.”

Hannibal undressed and slowly fingered Will, while the omega whined with need.

He then carefully impaled the omega on his huge cock, and started to fuck him while Will moaned wantonly. Every empty part of him seemed to be filled with pulsating energy as he was taken and owned. The feeling was not unwelcome, to his surprise.

“My mate,” Hannibal said and bit into the supple neck.

“My alpha,” Will said as he felt the knot form inside.

“I am all yours,” Hannibal affirmed.


End file.
